amandine llega, a la línea rosa de su ciudad
by jer35mx
Summary: un cambio de joven y una mujer ...


en una calle de la zona 7 de la ciudad, una residencial, una niña cruza una calle y entra en una tienda de venta de abarrotes y empieza a buscar, después de unos minutos se presenta a el vendedor y le deja unas bolsas de alimentos vegetales en el mostrador y saca de su bolsa un aparato de transferencia de datos y espera, el vendedor pone las bolsas en una bolsa mas grande y la pone a un lado, pasa un lector por la bolsa y ve una luz y unas cifras aparecer, entonces lo acerca a otro aparato, suyo, de transferencia y espera, este muestra datos y el vendedor mueve la mano invitando a la niña, amandine, a acercar su aparato, no importándole si es de su padre o madre el contador de el antebrazo que va a ser afectado y le dice "muy bien, listo" y le da la bolsa, la niña, como muchas veces, sale y cruza la banqueta y pone un pie en la calle, un auto se esta estacionando y golpea a amandine tirando las bolsas de la bolsa que se rompe, la niña mantiene el equilibrio y de el auto sale una mujer malhumorada, una vecina de amandine y su familia, la cual ve a amandine y pone una sonrisa de apoyo diciendo "¿estas bien amandine?", recoge las bolsas, continúa "estas estan en buen estado", las toma con una mano y le dice a amandine "acercáme el aparato amandine", la mujer espera y le acerca la uña a el aparato oprimiéndolo, luego le acerca el antebrazo y después le aleja el aparato hacia amandine y dice "me saludas a tus padres, te doy algo de jugo, por el susto, para tu casa"; la madre de amandine le pregunta y la niña le cuenta y le pide chequear las cifras, su madre le dice "asiste a la escuela y comprende los cambios sociales económicos que te va a dar el tiempo", cuando ve que amandine se aleja la madre murmura "meghan y su descaro, los pagos que recibe, pero, tiempo al tiempo ya no es una opción, ahora es a lo vampiros, unas gotas de jugo de tiempo, una disminución de inmortalidad de acá y un aumento de inmortalidad allá", y voltea a ver por la ventana, a una videoteca que esta cruzando la calle, y piensa en su biblioteca, y piensa que el siguiente libro sería "entrevista con el vampiro" de rice.

amandine observa alrededor a través de sus gafas, sentada al lado de una mesa con la pierna cruzada y con una falda larga de pliegues y sin color parece una idea bipolar mostrar sus piernas musculosas y toda su figura bajo la luz solar, pero bipolar es también toda su caracterización, no solo la imagen que vende u ofrece, puesto que lee un libro con una mano que debería destrozarlo y su edad es de 94 años cuando su cuerpo representa unos bien ejercitados 20, y espera, espera que el joven bien vestido termine de hablar, "sí, es lo que", "tengo muchos", ella espera y pregunta en un momento adecuado "¿qué edad tienes?,", amandine sonríe cómplice, "de verdad, eh, porque yo veo un joven adinerado" , el se inclina y ella acerca su cara a el antebrazo que el le muestra y ella ve, *varios dígitos, mmm*, el dice "en confianza, el lugar y el mueble no son problema, y por el tiempo ...", amandine susurra "ya vi, ya mi", y lee algo de lolita, mientras lee decide.

en las cuadras que forman el sector de la casa de amandine se protegían contra los fallos de energía eléctrica, un requisito supuesto indispensable de lo planeado cuando se dieron los descubrimientos biológicos de el interrumpimiento del envejecimiento, así que cuando fallo la energía eléctrica por un viento con lluvia en la reunión de amandine obviamente los aparatos de el edificio seguían funcionando sin ser afectadas las bases de datos y todo pasaba con tranquilidad; se oye el avisador de la puerta, un sonido popular, el tema de feliz cumpleaños, y al abrir un amigo parado cerca entra un amigo de la mujer, amandine, muy agitado "ufff, hay choques de autos y problemas por todas las calles, hay un clima de locos", el que abrió finge sorpresa y dice "¿en serio?, aquí solo sabemos que llueve y fuerte", el que llego dice "bien, bien, pero espero que los aparatos de la calle se recuperen hasta después de amanecer", amandine pregunta "bien, bien, ¿traes el aparato?", el que llego dice "¿cuándo he fallado?", y muestra el aparato telescopio con medidor de tiempo, amandine lo toma y se lo da al joven "¿y bien?, elige el ventanal, ya sabes, el tiempo que tarde me lo pasas, hay quienes si ven por las ventanas", el joven la ve, *muy ágil para su musculatura*, ella burlona "después de unas décadas, el tiempo medido es oro, jóvenes".

en una silla puesta junto a una pared, puesta ahí para continuar la limpieza de lo anegado por la lluvia y que por galantería de los meseros estaba bajo el sol, amandine prueba una cucharada de yoghurt con fruta picada y por eso no se dio cuenta de el automóvil que se estaciono frente a su ventana, los ocupantes discutían si dejar o no el mensaje cuando apareció un mesero que fregaba con un trapeador hacia la calle y salio uno de el automóvil y hablo con el mesero que hablo y mostró el antebrazo, el otro junto por unos segundos su antebrazo al de el chequeando con la mirada la transacción y entro siguiendo las indicaciones de el mesero; pisando quizás con mucho cuidado llega donde esta amandine y le dice "un joven señor le invita a ir a hacer ejercicio, que si quiere solo a observarlo de lejos", amandine pica un poco el yoghurt y el fondo del vaso, sonríe un poco "¿no vino?", el hombre niega con la cabeza mientras dice "no, tendrá que acompañarnos", amandine deja el vaso y pregunta "¿pagas?", el hombre llama al mesero, quien al volver pone el aparato junto a amandine que pone el antebrazo junto al aparato y le dice "gracias" como asintiendo al hombre y le antecede al auto donde se sienta poniendo la bolsa sobre la piel de sus muslos; el automóvil cruza la primera frontera; amandine ha sentido varias detenciones del automóvil y en el transcurso del trayecto ha reacomodado su cuerpo varias ocasiones, en alguna sintiendo o captando la mirada o la atención de alguno de los que la llevaban, hasta que pregunto mirando hacia un costado y casualmente "disculpe, ¿tengo asegurado mi regreso de nuevo greenwich?", los de la parte delantera del automóvil se miraron de reojo y de repente sonó un sonido agudo y corto tíipico de ese tipo de automóvil y uno de ellos contesto, después de unas frases checo bajando la vista un aparato y dijo algo, después le dijo a amandine "que disfrute su viaje, todo esta siendo arreglado, que empiece el ejercicio con un baño", y amandine les volteo a mirar, un poco después cambiaron de rumbo y camino y amandine se toco como frotándose las piernas al ver que recargaban combustible y pensó si no había forzado mucho, algunos recuerdos de fallos y de cancelaciones, algún u otro caballero.

por un boulevard semi vacio y por tanto, según amandine, ostentoso y desperdiciado, llego el automóvil a un gran parque que había frente a un gran edificio y por un camino estrecho acerco el conductor a amandine lo mas posible a la entrada, ahí amandine espero a que el acompañante pusiera su antebrazo junto a el aparato del que se tomo el tiempo para la recarga de combustible del automóvil y viera los números que quizás fuera una órden dado su trabajo, amandine recordó a uno de sus amigos, un poco mas joven que ella, que hacia tratos con magazines de ciencia ficción, aventura y fantasía y del tipo de el traje verde y negro que usaba el anillo y decidió que fantasear un poco podría prepararla y pensó *en el día mas claro o* ahí amandine se paso la uña por la bolsa *y en la noche mas obscura, tú el portador del anillo*, y espero hasta que le abrieron la puerta, amandine se agacho y salio y camino unos pasos ajustándose la minifalda y los espero; en la pequeña bañera amandine preparo sus pulmones para sumergirse y empezó a descender su rostro y pensó en los dos hombres que esperaban, y en la frase de la recepcionista "si tiene el tiempo suficiente" y en el agua clara y abrio los ojos y empujando el aire por la nariz trato de mirar su reflejo en la superficie como espejo del agua

amandine estaba jugando con mancuernas de un kilo y dos kilos de diferentes estilos y para diferentes partes del cuerpo cuando uno de los hombres saco su teléfono y escucho como asentía y explicaba, cuando termino el hombre volteo a verla y le dijo que el señor estaría ocupado, que disfrutara del resto del día y que él iba a arreglar otra transferencia de tiempo y al salir saludo al pasar al otro hombre que leía una revista y este solo respondió el saludo; otro comprador le dice a amandine "a mi pasaron dormido una vez, y me despertaron con máscara de oxígeno y todo, experiencia mas horrible," se aproxima a amandine y baja la voz "uno de los enfermeros me dijo al oído -a ti te entenderé, a ellos espero no entenderlos nunca, pero hay una debacle en la ciencia y ellos son los bandidos del tiempo se escurre-, y yo sigo aquí así que ¿quieres algo?", amandine le acepto un par de mancuernas para los tobillos, pensando *bien, entonces no intercambiare datos* y el después salio con una rubia muy alta, que parecía no tener mas de veinticinco años.


End file.
